Reencuentro
by Tini Black
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Jacob y Renesmee se vieron por última vez… pero el destino los pone de frente de nuevo y se darán cuenta que no todos los reencuentros deben ser desastrosos… Humanos


Los personajes son de la increíble Stephenie Meyer toda la trama de esta historia mía =P

* * *

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Jacob y Renesmee se vieron por última vez… pero el destino los pone de frente de nuevo y se darán cuenta que no todos los reencuentros deben ser desastrosos… (Humanos)

* * *

"Reencuentro"

-Está bien Carmen hazlo pasar-

Era un día pesado en la oficina. Carmen mi secretaria me había avisado de una persona que se había presentado sin cita previa, estaba muy cansado para recibir a mas clientes pero la insistencia que Carmen hizo para que recibiera me obligo a aceptar.

Unos leves pero firmes toquidos se escucharon detrás de la puerta y me levante a regañadientes a abrir, desabroche el único botón que cerraba mi saco y me afloje un poco la corbata, tenía más de ocho horas trabajando y estaba exhausto…

Abrí la puerta y me quede embelesado con la mujer que se encontraba ahí… cabello broncíneo, ojos chocolate, curvas peligrosas y metida en un traje sastre azul que se amoldaba perfecto a su figura… no podía ser nadie más que ella…

No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos

Retrocedí y me senté al borde del escritorio... como hace cinco años cuando nos despedimos

Ella me observaba desde la puerta con las manos a los lados de su cintura, con esa mirada arrogante que se carga, con esos ojos acechantes y esa presencia dominante… suspire pesadamente y la vi sin bajar la mirada

-¿Qué haces aquí Renesmee?-

-¿A si saludas a tu vieja amiga después de años de no verla?- fruncí el seño ante su respuesta… creí que eso ya había quedado claro antes

-Tú y yo no somos amigos- poso sus ojos en mi como buscando un atisbo de broma, pero me mantuve firme

-No pensé que aun siguieras resentido Jake- la note triste, bajo la mirada y mi corazón se encogió al escuchar el diminutivo que por mucho tiempo solo permití que ella me lo digiera "Jake"…

-No estoy resentido, solo un poco molesto… ¡No estás cumpliendo tu promesa!- dije recordando la última vez que nos vimos en este mismo lugar…

Esa vez que le pedí matrimonio después de dos años de noviazgo me dijo con una seguridad que jamás había visto en ella…- Tu y yo no podemos ser algo mas-… Yo la amaba no podía aceptar solo eso así que decidió marcharse de mi lado, -Sera como si nunca hubiera existido lo prometo-… y se marcho

¡Ella me lo había prometido! ¿Ahora qué demonios hacia aquí?

-Necesitaba verte- su voz sonaba mas a un susurro cada que decía una palabra

-Ya lo hiciste, ahora vete- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y mi corazón a encogerse aun mas… ¿Cómo es posible seguir amando a quien más te ha dañado en la vida?

-No seas cruel conmigo Jake-

-No te hagas la victima Renesmee- una lágrima callo por su mejilla y eso hace que casi corriera a abrazarla, esa chica tenía un imán en el cuerpo que hacía que el mío quisiera estar pegado al de ella.

-Éramos tan jóvenes Jake- hablo en un susurro – ¡Tenía tanto miedo!, tu siempre fuiste tan seguro en todo y yo…

-Tú eras una niña caprichosa hija de papi que estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo todo… es por eso que no podías dejar tu vida de lujos por casarte con un muerto de hambre como yo- grite desesperado, lo guarde por tantos años que no pude aguantar gritárselo en la cara

-Ya no soy la misma-

-¡Te felicito!, ¡Ahora márchate!- la corrí aunque se me partiera el alma…

Se acerco a mí y me tomo fuertemente del saco

-¡Mírame Jake!... de aquella Renesmee que conociste ya no queda nada, solo el cuerpo… un cuerpo que aun te pertenece y que se quedo en tu cama, en tus brazos, en tus labios-

La escena era tensa, ninguno de los dos se merecía esto… ella llorando y yo mirándola sufrir haciéndome sufrir de igual manera… No me di cuenta en qué momento ella me abrazo acunándose en mi pecho y yo pasaba mis manos por su estrecha cintura

-Tú fuiste la que me dejo… debes aprender a que tus decisiones traen consecuencias- dije esperando que me notara inmutado ante su presencia, a la vez que su perfume a vainilla se volvía a grabar en mi como años atrás

-Tú… tú jamás me buscaste-

-Sabes que siempre respete tus decisiones-

El silencio predomino de nuevo, solo los leves sollozos que salían de su boca eran los que armonizaban el ambiente… dio un gran suspiro y saco el aire al voltear su rostro hacia mi asiéndome perderme en su dulce aliento a menta

-¡Bésame Jake!- soltó sin más – ¿Respetas mis decisiones no?, quiero que me beses- aunque estaba llorando minutos antes su voz sonaba segura… aunque yo no estaba muy seguro de mi, sabía que si la besaba seria mas difícil apartarme de ella ahora.

-No me lo hagas mas difícil Renesmee… ¡Solo aléjate de mí y no vuelvas más!- sus labios acariciaron la comisura de los míos deliciosamente enviándome una descarga eléctrica me erizo hasta el mas pequeño de los cabellos

-¿Por qué si quieres que me aleje de ti me aprietas mas a tu cuerpo?...- me susurro al oído- ¡Tómame Jake!- suplico en tono calmado

Sus manos empezaron a explorar mi cuerpo, tocándome con una facilidad que no hacía más que demostrar cuanto conocía ella de mí... Cuánto era capaz ella de domarme… Cuanto era ella capaz de excitarme.

-¡Sera peor para mi si lo hago!...- susurre

-No me importa…- llevo su mano hasta mi entre pierna y descubrió mis verdaderas intenciones… ¡La deseaba! - ¡Hazlo Jake! – gimió en mi oído mientras me besaba desde la mandíbula hasta hacer un camino a mis labios

Ella movía los suyos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en mi cabello, acercándome más a ella esperando una respuesta que yo no le daba…

-¿Qué me has hecho que no he podido olvidarte?- pregunte mientras una lágrima traicionera corría por mis mejillas

-Lo mismo que me hiciste tú a mí- respondió mientras la estrechaba más de la cintura pegándola a mí

Sin prisa y despacio nuestros bocas se fueron juntando, explorándonos mutuamente, saboreando nuestros labios, jugando con nuestras lenguas…

Se separo lentamente de mi dejándome con ganas de más y soltamos a reír nerviosamente, juntamos nuestras frentes y nos vimos a los ojos.

-Nunca te deje de amar… ¡perdóname!-

-No importa lo pasado, estas aquí ahora- La amaba como a nadie en el mundo, era la mujer de mi vida… ¿Cómo no perdonarla?

-¡Gracias!-

El destino estaba siendo bueno conmigo, la trajo de nuevo hasta mi y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

Nos recorríamos el cuerpo con las manos… tome sus pechos por arriba de la ropa. Se quito el saco con urgencia y gemía mientras la besaba.

Desgarré su blusa y quite el sujetador sin respeto, con pura lujuria… al mismo tiempo que ella me quitaba con habilidad el saco, mi camisa y corbata... Nos recorríamos conociendo nuevas proporciones de nuestros cuerpos… el mío un poco mas corpulento y marcado, el de ella con curvas aun más generosas

¡Cinco años!... Cinco años y sentía como si hubiera sido el día anterior en el que nos fundíamos en uno los dos... ¡La había extrañado tanto! Más de lo que era capaz de admitir...

Desabroche su falda y con fuerza sobre humana arranque su prenda mas intima… la lujuria no me dejaba pensar en más que en saborear su cuerpo…

Le ayude a desvestirme, quitándome todo lo que cubría alguna parte de mi cuerpo… La quería sentir total y plenamente en mí

La tome de la cintura y la subí al escritorio tirando todo lo que había arriba ya mañana limpiaría… abrí con cuidado sus piernas e introduje mis dedos en ella, un gemido de placer salió de sus labios que pronto calle con los míos...

Lleve mi mano libre a su espalda asiéndola aquerase y poder degustar de sus senos a los besaba, chupaba y mordía como un desesperado… mi Nessie "su apodo en tiempo de novios" gemía en señal de agradecimiento… mis dedos la embestían acompasadamente con el único objetivo de darle más placer de lo que nunca le darían en su vida, porque nadie le aria el amor con tanta devoción como yo se lo haría…

-¡Jake!-

-Mmm…- contentaste pero no le di oportunidad de decir algo nada mas sentí como el calor invadió mis dedos, la estaba llevando al orgasmo… Sentí como me tomaba del cuello aprisionándome aun mas con sus labios, y embestí por última vez solo para que le orgasmo durara un poco mas… saque mis dedos de ella mientras la tomaba de las caderas restregando mi dureza en su entrada…

-Te amo Jacob Black- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

-Y yo te amo a ti Renesmee Cullen- conteste con el mismo gesto… la levante tomándola del trasero sin ningún esfuerzo, chocamos con la pared y la embestí de un solo golpe llegando hasta el fondo… solo gemidos rompían el silencio que quedo después de eso -¿Estás bien?- pregunte preocupado

-¡Excelente!-

El calor fue tan asfixiante al entrar en su cuerpo que sentí que me desmayaría sobre ella... ¡Era fascinante!

El necesitado vaivén de su cuerpo y el mío empezó, lento y placentero al principio… Veloz y preciso cada vez que la pasión subía mas entre nosotros

Mordía mi hombro derecho aumentando mi excitación, si es que aun se podía elevar mas... bese todo lo que estaba al alcance de mi boca en esa posición. Quería saborear su cuerpo, permanecer siempre dentro de ella… Sentirla gritar mi nombre, gemir de placer y apreciarla convulsionándose al llegar al orgasmo.

Estábamos disfrutando de cada caricia dada, se apoyaba en la pared para tomar impulso y chocar sus caderas con las mías… me salí un poco de ella para sentarme de nuevo en el escritorio e izo un puchero en desapruebo.

-Solo es un momento amor- y me sonrió en respuesta

Tomé su trasero y la sostuve para que ella se colocara en posición. Sostuvo firmemente mi extensión y lo rozó contra su monte de Venus, y así lo fue llevando a su próximo destino el placer. Lentamente se fue sentando sobre mí hasta que lo tuvo de nuevo todo dentro.

-Jake- me susurró - esto es lo que necesitaba, justo lo que necesitaba.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo comenzó a moverse mirándome a los ojos… Con las manos se sostenía de mi pecho… y con movimientos sincronizados movía mis caderas al compas de las suyas…

Nessie empezó a cabalgarme más fuerte, mientras que gritaba como poseída. Yo tampoco pude resistir más tiempo, solo sentí que el orgasmo se aproximaba y nada podía hacer. Entonces a ambos nos salto el mejor orgasmo de nuestra vida… fuertemente, como nunca hubiese imaginado. La tomé por la cintura y comencé a moverme para sacar el máximo goce posible, ella cerró los ojos y puso las manos sobre el escritorio… Entonces aproveché a besarla en la boca, así ahogamos ambos nuestros gemidos de placer que parecían infinitos. Nessie cayó rendida sobre mi cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho trazando círculos sobre el…

-No puedo creer que lo haya pasado tan bien, realmente eres el mejor-

-Me alegra que te haya gustado-

-Quiero estar siempre junto a ti Jake, ya no quiero que nos separemos nunca más-

-No nos separaremos si es lo quieres amor- acariciaba su espalda desnuda y besaba su coronilla

-Hablo de compartir por siempre nuestras vidas, como lo querías hace años- me levante un poco para que su rostro quedara en dirección al mío

-¿Me lo dices enserio?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-Nunca había hablado mas enserio-

-¿Me lo prometes?- rio bajito

-No suelo cumplir mis promesas Jake- ambos sonreímos –Pero puedo decirte que te lo juro… Juro que me casare contigo si me lo pides, juro que tratare de ser la mejor esposa para ti y juro que te amare toda la vida.

-Entonces si es así… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo Reneesme Cullen?

-Si Jake-

* * *

Espero que les guste chicas, aunque si no ya saben que los abucheos también son bien recibidos de los errores se aprende =P

Y bueno ¡GRACIAS!

A mis KoNaLiTi que las AMO, que siempre están cuando más se les necesita, que son como Ángeles de la guarda a distancia y que son unas excelentes amigas… No sabes cuánto las amo Koko, Naty y mi Amor y mejor amiga Lii y aunque no siempre pueda estar con ustedes el sentimiento siempre está ahí…

Tini Black


End file.
